Legendary Gaming
by silverwell
Summary: In the wake of virtual reality gaming, a developer finds herself trapped after a virus in a new VR game infects her, causing the game to glitch and dump her in Mainframe. With nobody to check on her in the "real world," she'll have to help Mainframe with its own virus problem before she can return to her own body.
1. launcher dot exe

**Author's Note:** Yes, super short first chapter. Sorry! I promise it'll be a LOT better in pretty much all the other chapters. I swear!

* * *

It was almost ready… I just needed it to run over night for diagnostics and log everything it did differently and changed in the program. I hooked the cable to my old bike helmet, now a very vital piece of my virtual reality game. Gamers could control their avatars like nothing before, using their own minds instead of those clunky controllers.  
I paused and took a deep breath, turning the helmet over to eye the dents and a crack. It felt like yesterday that I had the "accident..." I shivered, remembering the headlights of the truck that hit me. The buzzed driver claimed he never saw me until he hit me. The doctors say I was lucky to be alive. I had gone underneath the truck, my legs were crushed by the tires, and I would have died on the initial impact if it wasn't for my helmet. I kept it since then and I never walked again.

My stomach growled, protesting hunger. I sat the helmet down on my bed and grabbed the rungs around my wheels, tugging the left wheel to turn to my bedroom door. I lived alone. Well, I have a cat. His name is Grandpa because he snores like an old man when he sleeps. He's a big, fat asshole that loves sleeping on my pelvis when I'm in bed. He jumped onto my lap before I got to the door and wheeled myself, now us, into the room that did every function except the restroom.  
From the lowered freezer, I grabbed a frozen dinner and slid it on the counter to the microwave. Grandpa had made himself comfy while I tugged the tray from the box and pulled one of the corners up. While it cooked, I grabbed a fork from the drawer and eyeballed the empty sink. Mom must've come by today and did the dishes for me. Looking around the room, I noticed she picked up a few things and left a laundry basket of folded clothes on the couch.

Ding! The microwave alerted me. I pulled the tray out and removed the cover to stir the beef, veggies and teriyaki sauce. I ate slowly at the counter, thinking back on the game I had been testing lately. It was going to be the first for Legend Gaming, the company I worked for. They were trying to be the first in forging the path into virtual reality gaming, but they are far from the only. The rival company pushed out a game recently, but it the game was so game-breakingly glitchy, it failed before it got far out of state.  
Early on, a buddy I've known since high school convinced me to submit a few stories I had written way back then to use as the basis for the game's story line. I was surprised mine was chosen. The supervisor wanted me to test the game this week for obvious bugs, and because I would know the story well enough to pick out any obvious inconsistencies and plot holes in the story.

The next morning, I hauled myself into my wheelchair and checked the computer. It didn't detect anything wrong with the game's programming. Satisfied, I sat my helmet next to my pillow on my bed, hauled myself over to it and put it on my head before I relaxed back. I flipped the switch just inside the helmet, by my cheek.  
Once I closed my eyes, I was immediately in a virtual void, standing on the top of a stone pillar that was only a few steps across by a few steps wide. "Welcome, new player," the emotionless female voice chimed. "Please specify your options in the menu."  
I waved my hand like a Jedi and the menu appeared. After a few tweaks, I tapped save and waved the menu away. "Thank you," the voice said. "Now launching… ."


	2. Game Over

The city appeared before my eyes. The medieval Japanese styled houses rose as bamboo, grasses and reeds sprang up from the forming earth. I heard water gurgling nearby as a small pond filled. The courtyard stretched in front of me, dotted with inaccessible buildings and stalls. A few peach blossom trees unfurled their branches into the sky and then burst into full bloom. Villagers and guards loaded, appearing at random places and then starting to walk their programmed paths.  
The starting location loaded without a hitch and I soon had control of my avatar. A merchant approached me a few minutes later and began their casual talk about the weather. The topic changed to where my character was from and the notification icon blinked. The character customization screen loaded, displaying the three races: human, elf and dwarf. I selected elf and the screen switched to the menus for more detailed customization. After a few tweaks, I accepted the avatar.

"The weather is brutal in the winter there, no?" The villager asked. I nodded and they continued, "Well, if you ever need some tips for buying and selling at the shops, I'm usually at the stall at the east end of the main road. See you later, beautiful." He departed.  
After a starter quest of fetching items for a shop keeper, I approached the gate to leave the city. The guards advised me to return to the armorer and purchase at least a cheap weapon. Good, I thought, they wont let me leave without a weapon.

I started back for the shop keepers when I noticed something to my right. I stopped and stared at a cluster of villagers talking to themselves. One of them saw me and they all stopped to stare back. I made a mental note to look into what would cause this peculiar behavior later before I continued my course to the shops.  
Half way there, a roar erupted in the courtyard. It wasn't any sound I remember being added to the game and I almost thought nothing of it. Some of my coworkers love playing harmless pranks.  
A large, blue humanoid with fierce red eyes jumped in front of me. I almost freaked out, wondering what the hell is this thing. Before I could react, the humanoid slashed into my avatar. With another roar, it leaped away, I thought it was headed strait for that group of villagers.  
The world blurred and went blank. Nothing happened for a while. I couldn't hear or see anything. Then, a loud voice echoed, "Game Over."  
No, no, no! What happened!?

I made the gesture to bring up the menu. Nothing. I would've sucked in my breath if my avatar could. A panicked voice cried, "Whoah, whoah…! Backspace! Backspace!" Who was that? Another voice called for some "Bob." What the hell is happening! If this was a prank, I seriously might kill someone. A third voice said, "Glitch! Containment field!"  
Did he try to use an ability? It sounded like nothing that should've been in the game. I felt my avatar begin floating as my vision started returning. I looked to my right and exclaimed when I saw the short box stacks with arms, legs, an eye and a speaker below his eye. Next to him were two round things, also with arms and legs, but had two eyes and a slit under that.

"Identify yourself, program!" I barked. They looked shocked. "Program" was a safe word in the game. It forced clusters of oddities to attempt to respond to whatever you told it.  
"I should be asking you that," I looked to my left and two humanoids I know couldn't have been part of the game glared at me. "Who are YOU, lady?" The blue skinned man was dressed in a blue uniform and sported wavy, metallic gray hair. The other was a green skinned woman clad in black that mimicked leather.

Ok, I thought to myself, maybe the programs are just being careful…? I cleared my throat, tugging my limbs slightly. I knew it, I'm immobilized. "My name is Sam Flint and I'm not a program." The two humans jaws dropped. They looked like they didn't believe what they saw.  
I'm definitely going to kill someone when I finally log out.

"Glitch, put her offline." "Wa-," I blacked out.  
When I came to, I was in a cell. Sitting up, I looked at the bars. However, they weren't bars. They looked like energy beams. I stood and approached them, barely hearing the quiet humming they emitted. Another round thing with limbs and a face sat at a desk and when he (or she?) looked up, they jumped to the floor and approached my cell. "Finally back online, mystery sprite?"  
"It's Sam," I frowned.  
"As you say. Bob and Matrix are looking forward to questioning you." Thankfully, it decided to leave.  
With a sigh, I took a few steps to the back wall and crossed my arms over my chest. "Computer, I need my master controls, please." I waited… nothing. "Computer!" I looked up, putting my hands on my hips. Still nothing. Dammit.

It wasn't long before it returned, followed by the blue man from earlier and another. He had green skin, messy black hair and one of his eyes was a golden orb etched with a red target. He looked mean and rough.  
The two approached the cell as the round thing took his seat at his desk and shuffled through papers. "So, what are you, Sam Flint?" Blue man asked. I shifted on my feet nervously.  
"We asked you a question," Green man glared at me.  
"I heard him," I said. "May I know where I am, first?"

There was a long moment of hesitation and the two men glanced at each other. I could tell Green Man didn't trust me. "Alright," Blue said, "you're in Mainframe."  
I looked up at him. The name didn't ring any bells, "Mainframe where?"  
"Enough!" Green snapped. "Now answer our question!"

Might as well be honest. I didn't have a reason to mistrust these guys. They surely put me here purely from not knowing whom I am. "I'm a game developer." They didn't believe me by the looks on their faces.  
"A what?" Green demanded.  
"I help my company develop video games."  
"You're… a User?" Blue asked. The thing at the desk began staring at us in disbelief.  
"Well, yes, I guess that is a good term for it."  
Green pulled his gun from its holster, "No more lies, or I'll-"  
"Matrix, put that down," Bob interjected. Matrix reluctantly obliged and Bob continued, "If that's true, boy do we have a lot of questions for you."


	3. I am Sam!

Bob led the way with Matrix close behind me. I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head. During the walk, I asked what kind of creature the jailor was. After a weird look, Bob said they are binomes. We came to a shady looking building, a restaurant I wondered at first. Inside, Matrix pushed me into a booth and sat next to me while Bob sat on the other side of the table. A box binome approached the table and asked, "The usual again today?"  
"Yes, please," Bob said. "And one for her, too." He gestured to me. She nodded and skated away. Turning to me, Bob continued, "You don't seem like the type to take pleasure in the destruction your games cause. What gives?"  
I shook my head, "Destruction? From the games we play? How?"

Matrix leaned over me, glaring and talking quietly, "Don't play stupid, User."  
I shrank against the wall, holding my hands up in surrender, "If you mean our games are causing harm, I did not know. Honest!"  
"Calm down, Matrix," Bob told him. Matrix straightened and Bob continued, "So, if you didn't know, what kind of User are you?"  
I wasn't quite sure what he meant. As I thought about it, the binome came back with what looked like milkshakes and slid one to each of us before she left. "I'm not sure how to answer that," I finally said.

"I tell you what," Bob said thoughtfully. "Matrix, you'll keep a close eye on her while we figure out if she can be trusted."  
Matrix growled, "We should just delete her."  
" _Mend_ and Defend, remember?"  
"Fine, alright. Tch."

An interesting woman entered the diner and came to our table. She stared in wonder at me before asking, "Dot sent me to get you two." Bob scooted over for her, she sat and continued, "This her? She looks like just a game sprite."  
"Don't be fooled, AndrAIa," Matrix peered at me.  
"I'm AndrAIa," she offered a hand. "Don't be intimidated by the big green man next to you. He's a sweetheart when you get to know him." She winked as I reached for her hand, but Matrix slid his shake between our hands. I withdrew mine and AndrAIa frowned at him.

Instead of Matrix following me around, AndrAIa volunteered while the men left to see whomever that Dot was. We walked a good distance before we overheard two voices. AndrAIa sighed, giving me an exasperated look.  
"Hack! Slash!" She called.  
Two robots clamored from an alley. "Hack-" "and Slash, reporting-" "for duty!" "What can we do for you?" I peered at them. What peculiar robots.  
"Shouldn't you guys be up in the Office?" AndrAIa inquired.  
"We were!" "Yes, but, Bob told us to tail Megabyte." They both stared back at me. "Who's that?" "I don't know, Slash. Does AndrAIa know?"  
AndrAIa grinned, "She's a User, but don't tell anyone!"  
Both the robots seemed suddenly afraid and shocked. "Wh-what!" "A U-u-u-user!?" They seemed panicked and started to scramble, but ended up slamming into each other and falling backwards onto the ground.

AndrAIa sighed softly and chuckled. "They'll be fine," she assured me. The robots quickly got back up and AndrAIa said, "You two get back to what you were doing."  
"Aye-aye!" "Yes ma'am!" They sped away.  
"Are they always like that?" I asked. "Uh-huh." "They sure could use an upgrade and an adjustment in spacial awareness."  
AndrAIa stared at me peculiarly, "They aren't the smartest, but they are good friends nonetheless."

A window suddenly appeared and I nearly jumped out of my skin. The green woman from before was on the screen, "AndrAIa, sorry to be abrupt, but can you bring, uh… her, to the office?" She frowned and added, "Phong wants to meet her and ask her questions, too."  
"Sure thing, Dot," AndrAIa replied.  
"Thanks," Dot said. The window closed.  
"Looks like you get to meet the rest of the gang. Just don't try anything funny, User."  
I sighed, "I'm Sam."

A sinister laugh echoed through the area that sent chills up my spine. Hack and Slash hurried back towards us, looking panicked. They cried, "Megabyte!" They clamored behind us, hugging each other. When I looked back to were they were, the large, blue monster that attacked me in the game stood before us. It's eyes glared down at us as AndrAIa demanded, "What do _you_ want, ugly?"  
"I want that," it pointed at me.  
"You're not taking her."  
"Watch me." It roared and lunged. A second before it could grab me, a large vehicle crashed into it from above, smashing it onto the ground. A hatch opened, revealing a purple woman with orange-red hair and wearing golden armor.

"C'mon!" the woman commanded, making way for us to jump in. I didn't hesitate. AndrAIa and the robots were on my heels. Not a second after we boarded, the woman slammed her hand on the wall, the hatch closed and we hurtled into the air.  
"You must be the talk of the Principle Office," the woman winked at me. "I'm Mouse."  
"S-… Sam," I stammered. "What was that down there?"  
"Who? Megabyte? He's just a pain in the-" Mouse narrowed her eyes at me, "Say, he seemed rather interested in you, hon."  
"I wish I wasn't," I said. "I don't like him already."

When the hatch opened again, we were in a hanger just big enough for the vehicle and some room to navigate a few large things for loading or unloading. AndrAIa went first, I followed with Mouse and the robots in tow. They didn't seem inclined to fully trusting me for a while.  
We went through a few hallways and around a few corners before we entered a large room. There was a large platform about as tall as my elbows in the middle of the room. Bob, Matrix, Dot and another robot-like being surrounded it. Hack and Slash stood behind me when we joined them. Their constant dial-up noises were slightly distracting.  
The other robot approached me, adjusting its glasses on his face, "You are… not as tall as I imagined. And not as fierce as I thought."  
"Thanks, I guess," I said. "Who are you?"  
"Oh, forgive me. I'm Phong."  
"Phong, may we begin," Dot asked.  
"Oh, oh of course, my child." He returned to his previous place.

"User-" "Sam." Dot paused, shifting uncomfortably. Matrix glared at me as she continued, "Right, Sam. Will you step onto the platform? We would like to examine you."  
I stared at her for a long moment. They wanted to examine my avatar. I wondered what it would reveal. "C'mon, Sam," Bob said. "It doesn't hurt."  
"I should be examining all of you. Meeting you all," I shook my head, "it's impossible, yet here we are."  
I stepped back, but Hack and Slash grabbed my arms. "Hey, now." "Nope, nope!"  
"Computer, master controls," I whispered hoarsely, half expecting them to appear.  
A woman's voice toned overhead, "Command not recognized." A gasp resounded around the platform.  
"Computer!" I cried, "What are my-!" "Glitch! Silencer!" Bob's gadget on his arm launched and hurtled towards me. It changed shape and covered my mouth, silencing me. Matrix's gold eye glowed, his gun in hand pointed at me, "We should've deleted her!"  
"Glitch!" _**Bang!**_


End file.
